1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna apparatus applicable to a portable electronic data processor, such as a notebook computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA), and more particularly relates to an antenna apparatus applicable to a portable electronic data processor, in which the antenna is built in a cover of the electronic device to serve as a latch of the cover in addition to an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals.
2. Related Art
As wireless communication techniques are fast developing, conventional wire transmissions are gradually replaced by wireless transmissions. Many portable electronic data processors, such as notebook computers or a personal digital assistants (PDA), are now using wireless communication methods to transmit and receive signals. The recent Bluetooth and wireless-LAN will further accelerate the applications of wireless communication for more and more products.
A portable electronic data processor using wireless communication at least includes an antenna for transmitting and receiving wireless signals; and a signal processing unit for processing the communication signals. The construction of the antenna can be at least classified into four kinds: antennas on PCMCIA cards; detachable outward antennas; retractable antennas mounted on the electronic data processors; and antennas built in the electronic data processors.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,379, a microwave antenna device incorporated on a PCMCIA network card for notebook computers includes an extended base with pivot acceptor connected to input port of a PCMCIA network card; a T-shaped pivot supported by pivot acceptor and capable of 180-degree rotation; a plate hooked up on the pivot and capable of 90-degree rotation in both clockwise and counter-clockwise direction; and a plate or bar microwave antenna capped on the pivot and connected through high frequency transmitting wire. In accordance with the above construction, the antenna is foldable when the network card has been removed from the slot of computer; and can be setup and adjusted to a better receiving angle after mounting the network card. However, the setup and adjustment are rather inconvenient and easy to damage the antenna.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,218 and 4,868,576 disclose extendible antennas for portable radios or portable cellular telephones. The antennas can be extended outwards when being used. But the operations are still bothersome and may influence the configuration of the electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,131 discloses a mobile computer equipped with a sliding mechanism for securing an antenna within a recess in a stowed away position and in a fully deployed position. The antenna is located on back of a display portion of the computer. A securing mechanism is used to secure the antenna in the fully deployed position as well as in the stowed away position. The securing mechanism located outside will occupy a certain space when the computer is stored. It will influence the configuration of the computer. The antenna is also easy to be broken or damaged.
Another approach to equipped an antenna to a personal data processor is to have the antenna built in the case of the device. But, due to the EMI (electromagnetic interface) consideration, the case of a notebook computer, for example, is usually made of metallic material, such as Magnesium alloy, which well prevents any electromagnetic radiation from going outside or penetrating into the case of the computer, but will also obstruct the signal transmission and reception for the built-in antenna.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an antenna apparatus for an electronic device in which the antenna apparatus is built in a cover of the electronic device to serve as a latch of the cover in addition to an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals.
An antenna apparatus applicable to a personal data processor, such as a notebook computer, according to the present invention is mounted on a cover of the computer. The cover is a movable unit of the computer which can be equipped with a display so as to be adjusted to a suitable angle for better viewing and folded up for easy carrying. A latch embedded with a plate type antenna apparatus is movably mounted on the cover for locking the cover to the main body of the computer and protecting the computer. While the cover is moved up as the display is being used, the antenna apparatus is moved accordingly to a higher position to attain better transmission and reception of communication signals.
The aforesaid built-in antenna apparatus at the latch portion won""t influence the configuration of the computer, and won""t be obstructed of its signal transmission and reception by the design of EMI prevention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.